Conventionally, in a field of designing/manufacturing a production line for mass production, in building a desired production line at an actual site of production or improving an existing production line, an operation of individually assigning necessary works to a plurality of processes of the production line is done before actually manufacturing or improving the production line.
To assembly a product from parts, an enormous number of parts are required. The larger the number of parts becomes, the more enormous and complex the works become.
Conventionally, an experienced chief of the workshop, who knows the enormous number of complex works well, manually arranges the works, calculates the manhour, and assigns operators in units of manhours.
However, it is hard even for the experienced workshop chief who knows various works well to examine exchange of an enormous number of works in consideration of the capability of each operator and the work capability of each station that is actually determined depending on the difficulty of a work, and to manually adjust the load balance of each station to a balanced state on the basis of the examination result.
In addition, this manual composing operation accompanies poor maintenance because it is not only time-consuming but also difficult to correct and can be understood only by the creator.